


Training Day 训练日

by LeeDD



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/M, dub-con
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 01:06:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeDD/pseuds/LeeDD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara Stanton从来就不是个好人。我们会看到她是如何将Reese带入黑暗的，而这只是她为完全控制他所迈出的第一步。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training Day 训练日

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Training Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/645997) by [April_Valentine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Valentine/pseuds/April_Valentine). 



2010年1月

Reese慢慢苏醒过来，他的意识很模糊，视线也不清晰，他甚至不记得被袭击的过程。

等等，一定是在喝了Kara给他的东西之后。意识到这些让他清醒了大半，他试图移动，才发觉到自己的处境，脸朝下趴在一张床垫上，腿不能动…搞什么鬼？

他动弹几下，想要转过头来弄明白到底发生了什么。他还在记忆中那间酒店房间里，但不确定这究竟算件好事还是坏事。

“Kara！”他恼怒地叫喊。

“哦，该死的，”她甜蜜蜜慢吞吞地说，“我还以为你会睡更长时间呢，Lover。”

她抓住他的右手腕，拉向床头。他听到一阵毫无疑问是拉拽和给绳子打结的声音，又感到粗糙的麻绳紧紧缠绕住手腕，然后是绳子在床头柱上环绕数圈的咯吱声。接下来，绳子被拉紧伸长，绑住了他的二头肌。

他眨了眨眼睛，试图让视线清晰些。当他终于能看得更清楚，却发现自己的左臂早已用类似的方式被绑住。他再次试图移动双腿，顺便觉察到了早已猜到的事实，他被一字摆开捆住，浑身赤裸。

“Kara，你他妈的在做什么？”他咬牙切齿地问。

她的手抚摸过他的头发，“别担心，John，这只是训练。”

“什么样的训练需要你敲晕我再绑起来？”他问道。Kara Stanton永远那么不可预知，她享受触碰Reese的皮肤，刺激他，试探他，从不会错过任何一个泯灭他残存“人性”的机会。他明白，特工需要冷血才能执行命令，但她似乎是以人性的完全缺失为乐。难怪她是如此优秀的特工。

“这是为了你即将执行的任务。”她用丝滑的嗓音回答，“我们告诉过你Murad Shadid是个同性恋，对吧？你觉得该怎么做才能…取得他的信任呢？”

John没有回答。某种程度上，他已经意识到被要求与那个男人发生关系，那不会是他第一次与线人或目标发生关系，但过去绝大多数的场合都是跟女人。期间可能有过几个男人，但John跟他们做的仅限于几场手活和相互摩擦而已，至于口交，他尽力地给予和接受，以防目标以为他并未投入感情。实话实说，当他想象这些并思考得更加深入后，他发觉跟男人做爱在某种程度上还是不错的，单纯，不复杂，不情绪化，没有伪装，彼此都获得了需要的东西，从头到尾都感觉甚好，并不期待更多，也不会有难缠的多余负担。

“你了解阿拉伯男人，他们可不会在下面，John。”

“那又怎样？”他完全掌握了那些唬人的招数，现在，他的态度就是完全厌倦了被以这种方式捆绑。

“好的，我们知道你从没跟男人做过，至少不是以那种方式，”Kara用喉音低语，“你很棒，John，但是你知道没什么法子能假装屁股被操过，Shadid立刻能意识到你在那个…部位…是个处。”她修长的手指抚摸过他光裸的臀部，John能感受到她指甲的尖锐触感。

“那么，你打算做什么？除非你这些年来一直藏起了某样东西，我认为你并不能向我提供那些你觉得我会需要的训练。”John在发言中掺入了尽可能多的调笑成分。

Kara则咯咯笑了起来。“嗯，Mark和我的确商量过。”她轻轻地说。

他的心在听到Mark Snow的名字时凉了半截，尽管经常觉得永远无法完全信任Kara，但他确信Snow是那种必须小心防备的人。尽管Snow并不像Stanton那般爱好杀戮，道德水准也算是…稀松平常。不管是在任务结束后清除某位特工还是射穿某人的脑袋，他感情从不外露。

Mark唯一一次表现出某种情感是跟Reese独处的那次。在那之后，在跟Reese的相处中他似乎软化了一些，好像在试图表明他关心着John Reese似的。但Reese维持着对那个男人的印象，没有任务时他们是不错的朋友，有任务时Snow依然是他可以信赖的上司。或者至少可以像信赖其他同事那样信赖他。

Kara就是另一回事了，他受够了那些质疑他是童子军或高效杀手的嘲弄，也厌倦了无休止的关于是否热爱这份工作的质询——如果Reese的杀人手段过于机械，她就一定会质问——Reese最终逾越了底线跟她上了床。至少这能暂时满足她，她就不会那么频繁地试探关于他是否还是“人类”的命题，她也相当期望任务结束后的同床共枕，而Reese在大多数时候也是愿意的。与其说是向她宣泄情感，不如说是由内而外深入了解并肩作战的这个人。但逾越红线的副作用在于，他明白会更加难以抵御她的那些智力游戏和高压攻势。就像现在，他不记得她可能是在哪里下了药，饮料或冰块，然后让他处于这样的弱势。她为什么不直接告诉他，说他可能需要了解…或者做些…而不是像这样，被捆成这种情形的确超出了Reese的想象。但Kara的很多想法也都超出了他的领域。通常，他会很高兴不用去了解她的思考方式。

Kara走近一些，俯身在她耳边低语。“别担心，John，这里只有我们。”

“听着，Kara，”他说，试图让自己听上去尽可能的合乎情理。“放开我。”

“不，不能这么做，John。”她边走边说。“你会感谢我的，这能挽救你的生命，你得知道。”

“你觉得Shadid会把我绑起来？”他尽可能嘲讽地问道。Stanton并没有回答。John深吸一口气，把她的沉默默认为一声“不”。“所以为什么在饮料里下药？为什么把我捆成这样？”

Stanton只是笑，他能听到她在房间中踱步的声音，听得更仔细些，还有织物摩擦的沙沙声，她好像在脱衣服。他似乎还听到了皮革和皮带扣的碰撞声，随后是乳胶手套的拉扯声。

“Kara，你这是—？”他的声音被屁股上一阵冰凉潮湿的触感打断。

“我早就告诉过你了，John，我在训练你。”Kara听起来无比享受，为接下来做的阴暗肮脏的勾当感到愉悦，就像她即将要杀人时那样。

Kara给他光裸的臀部涂满了液体。“放松就好，你会喜欢的。”她温柔但不迟疑地按摩着他的臀瓣，抚摸着之前并未企及过的隐秘部位。玩弄了一会儿之后，她的一根覆上手套的手指进入了他。

“你他妈的—？”他震惊又气急败坏，却又为自己的反应恼火不已，她刚刚做的并没有完全出乎意料，只是太突然…

“没错。”Stanton自鸣得意地加入第二根手指，摩擦并转动进他的体内。

尽管在抗拒着，Reese的神经末梢还是对扩张和压力起了反应，Reese肠道中腾起一阵热量，这让他窘迫不已。“你…该提前…告诉我…”他尽力控制住自己，这时Kara加入了第三根手指，开始轻轻地让它们进进出出。

“John，”她听上去试图保持良好的耐心，“你我都清楚，你不能默认这类情况的发生。”

Reese咬紧了牙关。“我并没有默认。”

“哦好的。”她继续用手指试探他的屁股。“来吧，承认吧，John，没那么糟糕，我正享受着呢，你呢？”

“去你的。”（Fuck you.）

Kara笑了起来。“哦，John，正好相反。”

片刻后，Kara近乎自言自语地呢喃道，“或许这会有用。”一只手正忙，Kara放低另一只手，开始爱抚John的阴茎和睾丸。他意识到，从她把他弄上床绑起来的那时起，她就已经刻意确认过垂在两腿之间的阴茎。现在，她戴着手套的手，在润滑过后，开始抚弄他，带来并不期待的刺激。即便这样，他的注意力也未能从另一只手手指带来的快感上分散掉。

“我清楚该怎么做，John。”Kara用一声近乎喘息的耳语知会他。“所以别想太多，只需要感受，你会喜欢的。”她撤出手指，随后郑重地用双手来回数次抚摸过他的阴茎，

这感觉很好，Reese也是肉做的，但他拒绝妥协。他跟别人发生关系是因为他想，即使有时是工作需要。跟Stanton也是如此。

“John，”稍后她开口，“我们有情报证实Shadid的确喜欢捆绑他的伴侣们。”

“好吧。”他嘲讽道。

“John…”她俯下身来，沿着他的阴茎吐息，然后托起，让呼吸喷到手指所及之处，她知道John喜欢这样。“还记得在柏林的那次？那时你差点遭殃，而我及时赶到并打死了那个囚禁你的家伙。”

Reese记得，他也清楚事情的走向，但他没有回应。

“你就被绑在那把椅子上，”Kara继续说，嗓音低至在她看来能攻陷他的程度。“你享受我的所作所为…”

他的确享受过。他讨厌承认这点，但当Kara没给他松绑而是为他拉开裤子并蹲了下去时，高潮的确比之前很长时间来得更加汹涌。他已告诉过自己这不过是肾上腺素作祟。

“Kara，被捆绑是工作的一部分，我不想把工作和性爱混为一谈。”他试图解释。

“John，”Kara低语道，“渴望就是渴望，Lover，随它去罢了，我从不瞻前顾后。”

她不再玩弄他的睾丸，手伸向了他的腿，从这里到脚踝都被绳子捆得严严实实。她抚过绳结，手指滑过他的足弓，又慢慢从小腿抚摸到大腿，最后，注意力回到了阴茎处。

如果她能把手停留在Reese惯于停留的位置，他会更享受这些。或许，如果他能事先实践过这个想法，即蒙住头，做些他做梦也没想过会做的事情，那现在也不会如此被动。毕竟，他的想法就是走进一个房间，杀死一个手无寸铁的人，只因为接到命令…

她在他光裸的臀部涂上了更多润滑剂，摩擦和抚摸得更为认真和专注，手指不时进进出出。John叹了口气，他的头脑可能还未妥协但身体已经逐渐接受了这些。她的手指抽插着，刻意寻找那些他不曾知道感觉会如此之棒的敏感点。内心深处，一部分的他从未如此渴求更多。他的屁股感到放松、开放、渴求。

然后Kara笑了。“我就知道，你开始渴望这个了…”

幻想的泡沫破灭了，他艰难地咽了口唾沫，思绪被拉回到现实中。他不想要这样，不是以这种方式。他最初的怒火重新燃了起来，她就这么该死的打晕他，绑起来，就是为了一些可能永远不会派上用场的“训练”。一派胡言…

“别闹了，Kara，”他说，语气中施加了一丝威胁。

Kara没有回应，但是她的手离开了他，让他认为已经说服了她。但她并未走开，相反，她跪在床上，为他分开大腿。他又听到了润滑剂的开瓶声，然后是润滑剂被打量涂在某物上的声音。片刻后，她的手回来了，抓紧了他的屁股，双手向相反方向扩张，完全打开了他。紧接着，他感受到了前所未有的质感，圆的、硬的、滑溜溜的…这玩意儿被她抵在穴口处。只过了一会儿，那东西旋转起来，以振动刺激着她方才用手指激活的神经。然后，依然一言不发的Stanton开始轻轻地，一点点地推进那东西。

有那么几秒钟，他很是疑惑，既然她的两只手都在他身上，这是怎样…？随后他明白了，她一定是…戴着它。

新鲜的热度流淌过全身，他无法形容…哦，他可以。尽管他一点都不爱她，也并未真正尊重她，但他的确认为Stanton是个迷人的女人，她是黑暗而Jessica是光明，她是如此强硬而Jess温柔又甜美。他们在床上共度过许多彼此都感觉良好的欢乐时光。她会做那些只停留在John想象中的事情，甚至John都不曾暗示过，她还喜欢在床上掌控大局。John从没明确反对过，所以当他想提出些异议时，感觉是那么奇怪。而且，他默默承认，一想到她身穿皮制紧身衣的轻盈躯体，还有那个…伸进去的…家伙…Reese有些口干舌燥。

他能做到，他下定决心。如果能让脑海中的想象成真，也许他能做到。至少能克服掉阴影。一定要在她对他做出更荒诞的举动前做到。

“就是这样。”Kara说，她的声音柔和而深沉，夹杂着几丝兴奋。“嗯啊…”她呻吟着，更加用力推进，这次是玩真的了。

疼痛则是意料之外的。太诡异了。他试图移动，但被捆得太紧。她的手指深入他的穴口，压迫还在继续。

“Kara，”他咬牙切齿，“我不是…”

“闭嘴，John，”Kara的声音降低成一种冰冷死寂的质感，他已听过很多次，每次都是她准备杀死某人前。她换了个位置，身体前倾，膝盖陷入床垫，环抱住他的臀部。她缓慢地，但丝毫不放松，不停地推进，那东西逐渐填满了他。

他呻吟着，全身因耻辱和热度而滚烫，汗水滴入眼睛。他曾受训绝不向疼痛妥协，但现在情形不同，更深入，更尖锐，更令人困惑，因为这并不是真正的疼痛。

“拜托…”他眨眼，眼睛因汗水而刺痛，“Kara…”

“你能做到的，John。”她低语道，轻轻抽出，顿时John的身体就为那块缺失而不满。他以为有多憎恶它，也就有多渴望那东西。

Kara又换了个位置，她的臀部前移，让假阳具再次滑入Reese体内，他气喘吁吁，身体回应以潮水般的快感。天哪，这已经不是原来的他了，他不认识这个人，这个被绑起来被女上司操的人。他不认识这个披着他皮肤的陌生人，这个迫切想知道如果进入得更深感觉会如何的陌生人。

那东西一定很巨大，他感到被拉扯，被敞开，被改造。他泄露出另一声呻吟但无情的侵入并未停止。他能听到Stanton刺耳的呼吸声，与自己形成鲜明对比，但她沉默而专注。最后，他感到身体被塞满，感到顶住臀部的硬质人造橡胶球表面的质感，还听到了她的叹息。

“来，调动所有的感官，感受它，John。这就是阴茎在你体内的感觉。”她听起来很愉悦，说话的方式就像对他说要处理掉一具尸体。

他深吸一口气，说话时语气试图尽可能地正常。“好，很好，你已经达到目的了，现在把我松开。”他只想松绑，结束掉这些，结束掉臀部传来的感觉和仅存的理智的冲突，结束掉感官和情感的交战。

“哦，John。”她的手滑向他的头发，亲昵的抚摸。“你总是这么爱扫兴。”随后，她的声音不再温柔。“另外，训练还没结束呢。”

就这样，她开始撞击。

如果Reese之前认为的都是迷乱的幻觉，那他已经认清了错误。Kara像个专家一样驾驭着他，用戴在手上的假阳具操他，还有呻吟和喘息，好像她非常享受这活似的。她一只手抓紧他的头发，把他的脸按在床垫上。他挣扎着，无法呼吸，无法思考。他一度以为自己会死于缺氧，在愉悦和困惑的包围下死去。他的屁股像烧起来似的抽动着，渴望更多，又根本不想要，接受着，拒绝着，失去了所有的感官。他的双手紧紧抓住毯子，扣在手腕和脚踝处的绳结加剧了他的屈辱，这一切似乎都在升腾着热量。

他不能思索，不能动弹，不能呼吸，她想干什么，性爱窒息？

最终，当他疯狂想知道自己到底有无改变时，却失去了知觉。

片刻后他苏醒，Kara的手正在扇他的脸，他睁开眼睛，视线中的Kara正在他身边弯下腰。

“醒了。抱歉，我想我可能有点忘乎所以了。”但她听起来并无一点歉意。

“放开我，Kara。”他试图将致命的威胁渗透到语气中，去掩饰他清楚一定充满了眼中的恳求。

但她摇摇头，“现在不行，你还没有足够享受。”

“我不需要去享受，”他低声说道。“放开我。”

“抱歉。”她伸了个懒腰，而他第一次看到了她穿着的全貌，只有一件黑色的背带胸罩，皮带为黑色革质，假阳具则是逼真的肉色。这情形他早就想象过，而看到这些并未带来丝毫抚慰，却只是让他的胃愈加纠紧。

Kara顺着他的视线看去，抚摸着假阳具。“你需要去享受。”她伸出手，让他的脸靠在床垫上而不至于窒息。“所以我们得再来一遍。”她微笑着，非常享受这一切。

“但是…”他说，但并不觉得她能去听。

“我们会再来一遍，再来一遍，再来一遍…直到你习惯并享受一根巨大而坚硬的阴茎在操你的屁股，直到你高潮，John。”

她笑着，但看起来并不愉悦，她离开床，片刻后返回，手臂滑到John的腰线以下，托起他的臀部。“也许这样会更好。”她几乎在自言自语。然后，她抓住Reese的阴茎和睾丸，涂上更多的润滑剂，揉搓并抚摸直到他完全硬了起来。她的技巧很好，清楚他的敏感所在，明白他喜欢什么。他再次勃起了。Stanton对此很是满意，她在John的屁股下面塞了个枕头，确保下身被局限在那里。然后她再次爬上床，来到他的身后。

他知道她正在涂抹更多的润滑剂， 并揉搓分散在整个假阳具上。他的屁股在期待中颤抖，思绪迷乱。

就在他就觉得无法再多忍一秒时，她再次深深地滑入他的身体，这次不再缓慢，而是从始至终的快而狠。

Reese接受过抵抗审讯、疼痛、折磨的训练，在海豹突击队、特种兵训练课程以及CIA经历中也经受过很多。他需要的训练要能阻断Kara对他做这些的情感反响，但是排山倒海的性欲冲昏了他，让一切变得不可能。虽然身体硬起来，思绪却还在跟耻辱和震惊作战。他从未想过会享受这些，也不想去享受这些。现在，他所清楚的是，他不认识这个在Kara一波又一波猛烈冲击下造就的这个男人。似乎，最终是她赢了，把他变成了机器人。训练中的很多部分是他所嗤之以鼻的，但他得承认，他必须经历这些，学习并以他为用，才能强大起来。

但这是不同的。比他能想象到更为强烈的愉悦感并不能让他强大起来。他不知道是何种力量在造就他，也不确定是否想知道。

Kara还在继续着，随着进入得更深更狠，他的身体无法抗拒地战栗和扭动。他呻吟着，听到自己的声音饱含激情地喘息，“拜托…”但他不再要求Kara停止。他的臀部垫在枕头上，阴茎为更多波刺激而收紧。他紧紧包裹住Stanton手上的假阳具，身体渴求着理智所拒绝的。她的手从他的下身穿过，握住了他收紧的阳具。最终，她在拉紧阴茎的同时，尽可能快又狠地插入他体内，John高潮了，就像是有什么东西在他体内碎裂掉了。

Kara撤出他的身体，手上挤压着他的阴茎，他颤抖着射了出来。她拿来毛巾为他擦去汗水，从眼角到后背再到肩膀，然后擦去臀部的润滑剂和汗水。她解开绳子，帮助他移动手臂和腿部，让他侧卧好。他手脚发麻，直到酸痛四肢的血液循环恢复过来。她用一块湿毛巾清理了他腹部的精液。

“结束了，John，你做的很好。”她称赞道。

Reese睁开眼睛，视线集中于她，“我要杀了你。”他说，他明白这只是个空洞的威胁，但他的确想干掉某人，也许是他自己，如果他能做到的话，如果他没变成一具行尸走肉。

“不，你不会。”Kara愉快地回答，她俯下身来吻了他，舌头侵入口腔。他精疲力尽，几乎没反应，但她要么没注意要么不介意。

她走开了，John则放任自己，他像是碎掉了，也就并不关心她在做些什么，筋疲力竭得几乎难以睁开眼睛。

他能听到声音，一定是从走廊传来的，这就对了，他们在酒店里，其他人在房间外进行着他们的事务。Reese模糊地想现在是白天还是黑夜，窗帘是拉上的，他无法辨认。然而房间里是黑暗的，比以往更黑暗，他认为。他不能肯定，但几个小时肯定已经过去了。远处传来一阵汽车喇叭声，他想起他们是在五楼。

“哇，”一个声音说，比大厅中的声音要接近，但他无法足够专注地辨认是从哪里传来的或者是谁说出的。

“谢了，告诉过你我能搞定。”

“我从没怀疑过。”这是个男人的声音，相当熟悉。

Kara轻轻笑了起来，一块冰落入玻璃杯，但Reese不确定是来自屋内或是别的地方。

她再次靠近他，他想要从床上一跃而起扼住她的喉咙，让她告诉他现在到底是谁。但他颤抖的胳膊和腿并不会合作，它们被捆绑了太久，全身疼痛难忍，全身。

“休息一下吧，John。”Kara对他说，声音甜美而温柔，带着一种他深知不能相信的和善。她把一杯水端到他嘴边，他感激地小口抿着冰凉的水，这时才意识到喉咙是如此的炙热。

更多冰块的撞击声传来，Reese很是疑惑，他想要弄清楚谁在那里，要做什么，但睡意席卷而来，他感到自己正在下沉。疲惫、困惑和性爱，似乎合起来就是强效的药物，被拆卸掉再被拼成一个面目全非的人也是。他想要反抗，但只坚持了一小会儿，意识就开始溜走。

房间变得更加昏暗，他看不见，说不出话，也动不了，也许他要死了，或者已经睡着了，也许这一切本就是南柯一梦。

他又一次听到了别人的声音，一声沙哑而充满性欲的低语。“我得告诉你，”声音慢悠悠地说着，“这儿可真他妈的热，Stanton。”

Reese意识到那是Snow的声音，随后，他在天旋地转中跌入了虚无。

-END-


End file.
